


#14: Toes

by RocioWrites



Series: 20 words [14]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Foot Fetish, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realizes it suddenly (well, not so sudden if he’s being honest), these feelings have been inside his chest for way too long. But he realizes it when he’s admiring Kaoru’s toes, getting them both riled up with this nonsensical turn on of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#14: Toes

There’s an inconsistency that bothers him. Well, to be fair, _bother_ wouldn’t be the right word for it. It’s not a bother, far from it. But it’s there and Kyouya doesn’t know how to catalog it yet. It’s bothersome in a way – but it’s more than that. It’s secretly endearing. Unexpected even, what with all the perfection that Kaoru is and represents.

And it’s weird, because Kyouya wouldn’t call it an imperfection.

Okay, and he may or may not think it’s the biggest and strangest turn on _ever_.

“I’m up here.”

He knows, he’s just mesmerized by Kaoru’s toes. His feet are not exactly what one would call aesthetically beautiful. Kyouya doesn’t need them to be. However, he finds them somewhat attractive.

Kaoru’s feet are quite large for a young man who can muster such grace, and they’re calloused due to hours working standing and years of wearing uncomfortable shoes – _It’s called fashion, you know?_ He would say every time as a free pass.

He wonders if Haruhi’s feet are quite the same. But he’s sure they don’t present this tiny detail that has drawn all his attention.

“Does your brother…?” He trails off, wondering, wondering.

Kaoru laughs with a lovely tilting voice. He looks like a ravishing provocative King sitting on the bed, shirt untucked and unbuttoned, slacks wrinkled after a busy work day. He looks magnanimous with his cat-like smirk, as if he could conquer the world. And Kaoru might make it. At least that’s how it feels when Kyouya is crouched between his legs still after long minutes of having completed the task of taking Kaoru’s boots and socks off.

His toes wriggle involuntarily when he leans down enough to pat him on the head. Kyouya would find this gesture awfully degrading in any other context. Here, it’s just as arousing as those piercing eyes on him.

“What?” Kaoru asks and before Kyouya can clarify, he lifts the foot not in Kyouya’s hand and plants it on his shoulder. “My toes?” The whole display and husky tone are enough to dry his throat.

Kyouya nods, not trusting his own voice.

The thing with Kaoru’s endearing toes is that the middle one is longer than the rest. In both feet. Yes, even longer than the big toe.

And that classifies as the hottest and fucking weirdest turn on of his life.

Kyouya may be some sort of foot fetishist creep and he can probably deal with it if Kaoru never stops being on board with this.

“Yes.” And Kyouya goes breathless, the weight of one foot on his shoulder and the other in his hands is way too much. “But do you think Hikaru would satisfy you?” Kaoru delivers it without an ounce of malice or jealousy or any other negative sentiment. He’s just stating a fact based in his extensive knowledge of his brother and Kyouya.

“I wasn’t even thinking about it.” He replies, and it’s as honest as a kneeling, turned on man can manage.

Kaoru laughs again, freely. Kyouya is the guilty one because there’s a secret desire that neither of them have problems in indulging. Definitely Kyouya is a weak, weak man. And Kaoru, a tempting merciful God. He’s not complaining though, a part of him is thrilled at the opportunity.

“Good.” He pats his head again and Kyouya’s fingers move on their own accord, massaging the foot in his hand, digging softly into the tender flesh of his sole. “Hmmm, I don’t want you thinking about my brother like that.”

“About his toes?” Kyouya presses, poor love-struck Kyouya who’s rendered useless by Kaoru’s smiles and words. Kyouya who keeps caressing Kaoru’s left foot while his right one is still a very present weight against his shoulder.

“Hmmm.” He gives another closed mouthed moan and stretches his tired arms above his head – a grin showing up as soon as he focuses on Kyouya’s gray eyes once again. “Whatever gets you off, darling.”

And it’s a dangerous dance they’re pulling here, Kyouya knows. _Kaoru knows_. And they’re playing all the same because it’s the best they can do.

“What about what gets _you_ off?”

Kaoru is as sharp as soft he can be, and it’s deadly and incredibly hot if you ask Kyouya. Cheshire smirk on, he has no qualms about what he wants and how to get it. Oh Kyouya is in so much trouble...

“What makes you think that having an Ootori on his knees at my feet doesn’t get me off?”

“Are you hoping I call you Master?” Kyouya isn’t sure if he’s testing this new development or if he’s just way too infatuated. It can be both, he’s very aware of it.

Kaoru leans down, breath tickling Kyouya’s lips, so gentle, so ready to lunge forward. If this were any other kiss, Kyouya would have given the last step erasing those few centimeters that separate their mouths. However, this is different somehow, it feels exaggeratedly hot and fuzzy.

“Oh do you want me to be your Master?”

And for a moment, this is it. Kyouya _feels_ it. This is the end of a search he never knew he was carrying out. Kaoru is his end all, be all. And _God_ how come he notices this now, when he’s on his knees, lusting after this devious red-headed young man who knows him so well. He realizes it suddenly (well, not so sudden if he’s being honest), these feelings have been inside his chest for way too long. But he realizes it when he’s admiring Kaoru’s toes, getting them both riled up with this nonsensical turn on of his.

He _likes_ to be in so much trouble...

His mouth moves before he can filter the thought. Kaoru’s reaction is a complete proof of it.

“Marry me, please.” Kyouya says, out of the blue, left foot in his hand and right one on his shoulder. Still in his office clothes. He’s kneeling and that’s the only traditional thing about the whole affair. His voice comes out a bit cracked, strangled almost, full of emotion.

Kaoru blinks, perplexed. Stopped mid-motion by his words. “What?” They both pause, Kyouya as surprised as him. “What did you just say?” Kaoru whispers, astonished.

Kyouya swallows against the lump in his throat, mouth dry and brain frozen. “Will you marry me, Kaoru?” He can’t back down now, most definitely this will come to a resolution.

One Kyouya wasn’t even aware of needing. But here he is, asking the other to spend the rest of his life with him.

“How does your admiring my feet translate into us marrying?”

He’s lost it, fuck, who in their right mind makes a proposal after making it obvious they find hot the other’s toes. It’s just that Kyouya has been enlightened, right here, right now, about how much he loves this man above him, grinning and doubting and making him hard inside his own pants as if they’re horny teens once again.

There are no fireworks nor angelic choruses. There are no preparations yet it’s not completely unexpected. There are no clear merits behind this, which does not mean there are not benefits and neediness.

_Because I love you and I love your toes and I love what you make me feel and I love, love, love_ — Kyouya replies nothing of the sort.

“Do you hate the idea, _Master_?”

And two can play that game, he supposes. They’ve been playing since the day they met, always lying but hinting the truth in a game that hasn’t changed, hasn’t tired them in the least.

“Oh my God, just— shut up!” Kaoru laughs, sincere, giddy. They’re both light-headed, drunk with feelings. “What are you even? You pervert!” He finally leans down enough to plant that longed kiss, smile breaking the contact. “You can’t just propose to me like this! Like, what were you thinking? How am I supposed to tell the story about our engagement to others?” He insists.

Kyouya delicately moves Kaoru’s legs apart and goes for another kiss, sweet and passionate and lasting, hands caressing warm cheeks and going further, tangling into soft hair. “Is that a yes?” He whispers, happy, so incredibly happy.

"That's a _go to hell you foot fetishist, you need to propose better next time_." But he has this lovely expression, eyes glassy and smile way too wide.

“Next time?” Kyouya arches an eyebrow, amused, as elated as Kaoru.

“Yes, yes I'm marrying you.” Another kiss. “But you better organize a nice dinner, get me a beautiful ring and propose in front of everyone like you’re wooing the Hitachiin I am.”

“Okay.”

*

Next time, Kyouya proposes better, in front of all their friends and close family. Kaoru acts honestly surprised. And even though all their friends can tell this was planned, they say nothing.

They know their love is truly sincere.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have no idea how I went from “toes” (the word prompt) to foot fetishism only to end it in a fluffy silly marriage proposal. You’re welcome either way :P
> 
> Also, yes, I realize same-sex weddings aren’t a thing in Japan but for the sake of this silly little fic, let’s pretend they can in fact get married there. Or if you’re just that much into reality, they will fly to any other country where it’s legal and marry there.


End file.
